


First Date (Saeran x reader)

by Shortcake191



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Dates, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake191/pseuds/Shortcake191
Summary: Saeran asks out the cute barista- but its his first date ever?





	First Date (Saeran x reader)

Saeran and Yoosung went through the school day together. Granted they had different majors but most of their general education classes where scheduled together. Since his escape, the RFA decided it would be best for Saeran to attend school to try and get used to normal customs. Yoosung would be his guide along with everyone else. With help of the notorious 707, he hacked the system and allowed Yoosung and Sae to have rooms next to each other. So far, it was working kind of well. Zen took the liberty of dressing the new student. Buying and picking out his wardrobe so he could fit in. Then removing the dye so he was once again a redhead. Jumin would serve as the financial backing to his studies as Jaehee would take care of all the paperwork. Seven even lent one of his beautiful cars out to his sibling for ease of transportation-with limited use of course. And Yoosung was the emotional support- as what he was best at. 

Every morning Saeran would wake up and go over to his friends dorm. The blonde would make them both breakfast- unless they were both running late. In that case they would both run as fast as possible to the campus building. During lunch they would hang out at the campus cafe. They would order the exact opposite of each other then take a seat. First it was a little awkward when Saeran was new. He was so hostile and silent the pair had about nothing to talk about. As the days moved forward, they would talk about class or how Yoosung should purge his addiction to LOLOL. Until now- the two would spend their days practically attached at the hip. Spending study nights together, going out for movies with Zen and Seven and even shopping for food. As of recent, a new topic plagued their conversations.

Yoosung swallowed a fork full of curry whilst his friend burried his face in his own arms “So you like her?” the blonde smiled. 

Saeran growled turing away “ How should I know? All i said was that she was cute.” 

“ Is that why it takes so long for you to order at the cafe? Just so you can spend more time with her?” the Blonde started to poke his grinch of a buddy. 

“Shut up dumbass!” 

“Aye, that’s not very nice!” 

Saeran sat up to take another of his smoothie and looked ahead. The cafe window was in perfect view and so was it’s most valiant worker. She was about average height with (h/c) hair. She served with a smile and was close enough to both Yoosung and Saeran to talk to them like normal people rather than the ‘customer service voice’. She smiled and laughed at someone’s joke and proceed to suggest something to them. Adorable as always, yet Sae was slightly jealous that someone else was making her smile like that. He pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie and tried to focus on her.

“Aww, your face and your hair totally match!” Yoosung laughed, even when receiving a playful punch from his friend. Both his hands hit the table as he leaned to catch Saeran’s attention. “Dude, you should totally ask her out! On a real date, or get her number. It’ll be just like the movies!” 

“You like romance movies?”

“N-no! Just hear me out.” They were his favorite, but Yoosung tried to wave off the idea anyways. “If you ask her out you can go on movie dates, or go out for ice cream, or even maybe invite her to your dorm!” the last part was whispered. 

Saeran gave his friend an odd look before staring back at the beautiful barista. It would be nice to see a movie with her. It would be nice to go out for ice cream and laugh at her for having some on her nose. Having a night in at his dorm room would be amazing. Maybe someday she could even sleep in the same room with her. He watched as she boredly talked with her Co-workers then almost make eye contact with him. He frantically looked away.“I can’t, Yoosung. I-i just can’t..”

Yoosung started poking at Sae again. “You have to! This is your chance! You can’t let this go by you! Think about it!”

“Okay fine! Just stop touching me!” The redhead stood up filled with slight determination. Walking over to the Cafe felt like walking on ice. Even opening the door was like watching a robot trying to be human. To the counter he caught another girls attention, and he promptly asked for (y/n) to come out. 

When she came back into the room Saeran felt his heart stop. Without the confidence of Yoosung there was no one to turn back on. His feet felt suddenly glued to the ground and legs stiff as branches. This was bad. “H-hey..” 

“Oh, hey Saeran. Did you need a refill or something?” She tilted her head when asking. How adorable of her. 

“No, i-it’s not that..” He’d only seen this done on T.V about once. He couldn't let her know that he cared too much. “You wanna go grab like.. I don't know, ice cream or something?” His hands were deep in his hoodie pockets and his cyan eyes kept looking back and forth between her and the counter. He couldn't get distracted and stare again.

The barista was rather shocked at his action but laughed at his awkwardness. “Um, sure? I’m free every Thursday if that’s cool. Here,” With a marker, she gently tugged one of his hands out of his hoodie and wrote a phone number on the back. “Just text me whenever. I'm sure I'd answer fast if it's you.”

At this point, Sae’s hair and face probably did match. She touched his hand and he never wanted to wash it again. Only a few in audible mumbles and a nod came out after she spoke. The boy damn near ran out the shoppe to get back to his blonde counterpart. Yoosung sat up excitedly upon Sae’s return. “How’d it go? What did she say? Agh! I should’ve went with you!” 

“I..”looking back on the moment, he realized how foolish he must’ve looked. Suddenly being so aggressive and that awful tone? He must’ve looked like a complete fool! “I looked like an idiot…” He sighed. 

Yoosung’s expression softened, But soon he noticed the foreign markings on Sae’s hand. “Hey, you did it though? Is this her number?” Saeran nodded, and Yoosung rejoiced. “Then you did it! You actually got her number! Oh man, this is gonna be your first date ever I’ve gotta make sure you look awesome-”He kept rambling whilst swinging Saerans limp arm in the air. Sae was sure Yoosung would rip it off in due time. 

**Wednesday**

 

Saeran laid a few different outfits across his bed in hopes to make a choice. He did have Zen on standby in the RFA group chat to help but it was all very complicated. There was a button up and jeans, a T shirt, a hoodie but with converse involved. Zen made it all seem very complicated. No wonder Saeran never cared for fashion. Although his mind could entertain thoughts of her wearing many outfits any day. Before his mind could get too carried away thinking if what cute sundress you might wear, his phone vibrated furiously. 

It wasn't just a phone call from (y/n) it was a video call. The red head scurried to find a good looking corner of his room but couldn't. He ended up grabbing his charger and dashing out to the living room. But there wasn't an outlet near the couch? Would the floor be okay?oh god, he took to long. Now on his phone sat a memory of what could have been. He slammed his fist against the floor and bitterly cursed at himself. But then it struck

Why did care this much?

She was just a barista. Sure, a gorgeous on. Whenever the light hit the window, her eyes reflected the light like a mirror. She moved with energy and flow, gracefully. Whenever either Yoosung or Saeran ran short on funds, she would blow it over and only for them. She was kind, elegant and a pillar of all things lovely.

In the middle of his daydream, His phone buzzed yet again. Another video call from her. This time he answered without giving another thought. “Hey,” he tried to appear casual. As if he didn't just imagine her holding his hand. 

“Hey, Saeran. I realize this might not be the best time but i figured I'd call and ask anyways.” Humble and adorable as always.

“Yeah, i was pretty busy studying.” He paused for a moment, then looked back at her “But what is it?” 

“I just wanted to talk.” She looked around at his background before returning her gaze to his own “I was getting pretty bored so i figured we could talk a little bit.”

Saeran sat up against the wall on the floor. Noticeably stiffer now than before, but he couldn’t tell her that. “ Like I said i was pretty busy and I had some studying i needed to do. But fine, I guess i could make time for you.” 

“Thank you, I’m honored.” Her laugh suggested she knew what Saeran was actually feeling, but neither of them dare mention it out loud. “So, where are we getting ice cream tomorrow? Since you asked I feel like you should get to pick.”

In all honesty he hadn’t thought of it. Suddenly he remembered a mention from Zen. “ In the park there is this cool food truck that does ice cream. I hear a lot of good things about it.” He stared at the screen. Watching her over the screen wasn’t nearly as enchanting as it was in real life but here he was. Appreciating every single detail about her beautiful eyes. Past that he tried to take a look around her room. From the bedsheets he could see they where light in color and had a pattern on them. It was adorable and completely her style. “It’ll probably be hot though, so don’t wear anything that’ll make you burn up.” 

“You care? That’s so considerate of you!” Her smile widened upon seeing him turn red. “I’ll be sure I wear something comfy. But that goes for you too!” 

“I already know that.” His eyes rolled to the side. It was so nice that she returned the consideration. The two would then go on to talk for a few hours. She would tell him about her major and papers she had to write. While Saeran wasn’t too explicit about his life details, (Y/n) did learn that he had a twin brother and a group of several friends outside Yoosung. Although Saeran was far more interested in her life and anything she said. But He couldn’t tell her that. 

**Thursday**

Getting through class was harder than normal. The red head was so much more diligent on his work in an effort to get out early. Today he sported a red tank top with his favorite band logo spread across it. Black cargo shorts instead of jeans for fear of burning up. It was at least 32 degrees celsius outside, and it wasn’t even noon. At about 3pm, Saeran rushed back to the dorm to set down his backpack from earlier, then rush to meet (y/n) Where they promised to meet. 

Standing at the campus bus stop, Saeran constantly tapped his food and checked his phone for the time. RIght when he worried for her lateness, his mistress arrived. She was dressed in a denim skirt and ruffled tank top. Pair of sunglasses propped some of her hair back and left her bangs. This was the first time he’d ever seen her out of uniform, and from the waist down. Her legs looked soft and long, with a pair of sandals woven over her feet. She looked adorable, absolutely adorable and more than her could’ve imagined. Though once the young twin realized he was staring he averted his vision and blamed it on the heat. 

The bus dropped them off at the park as promised. It was like the sunlight made (y/n) come alive. He’d never seen her so active or lively. Or even this talkative for that matter. “So, Saeran, May I ask what prompted you to ask me out?”

His hands made their way into his pockets and he kept looking ahead. Though noticeably blushing “ I don’t know. You seemed nice enough so I thought why not.”

“Hmm. Something tells me…” she stood in front of him and pointed “I bet this is your very first date! Am I right?” The words in Saeran's throat were caught with no escape. His face stop sign red with both anger and embarrassment. How dare she call him out like this?! Grabbing her hand, he stormed ahead and dragging her behind. “Ho, where are we going?” She laughed feeling victory.

“To get fucking ice cream.” His teeth didn’t even part for his growling.

Sitting at a table, (y/n) insisted on sitting on the same side as him. Unfortunately, Saeran and Saeyoung shared the same sweet tooth. So getting through an entire cone and two scoops of mint chocolate ice cream was easy mode. However it took his date much longer to finish her bowl of ice cream. Once she did have some sweet strawberry treat on her cheek, Sae did take the liberty of wiping it for her while lecturing her on how she shouldn’t be so messy. As a joke, she gently bit the palm of his hand; Only to end up laughing at how flustered he got.

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your arms before.” She gently pet his arm with her dominant hand. He chose not not to move for fear of her pulling away. It was..nice. In comparison to the suffocating hugs Saeyoung insisted on giving. Until “Hey, I didn’t know you had tattoos.” 

Saeran pulled his arm away from her seething with anger. ”Yeah. I do.” 

“Hey wait, Saeran..” 

“ Let me go!” He tried to shoo her hands away from his arms. He should’ve covered them up. There was still so many layers to him and his past she could never understand. How could she? For a moment, he forgot he was forever branded with Rika’s poisonous symbol. “You couldn't get it, you could never-” 

“HEY.” Her sudden firmness grabbing her attention. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on or what this tattoo means but I’m sorry. I don’t think less of your or something!” She grabbed his wrist and made him face her “ I...look. You don’t have to tell me now or ever if that’s what makes you happy. I just..” She looked him in the eyes, determined as ever “ I’m here for you.” 

Lovelier women didn’t exist. Not beyond her. Saeran stared at her for a solid minute then softened his gaze. “Okay.” was all he could mutter out. Without explaining himself, Saeran wrapped his arms around her soft body. And she returned the same. Topping off the moment with a kiss on his cheek. Saeran groaned putting his head on her shoulder whilst she laughed at him again. (y/n) was everything. 

(y/n) was kind enough to go with Saeran back to his apartment later in the day. Sae was even slightly less hostile than before. Very, very slightly. He enjoyed his time with her all the same. Standing in front of the door, Sae pulled the keys from his pocket “So, thanks for actually showing up today, I guess.” 

“Mhm~” She hummed, holding Saerans hand in her own. It was a mystery how his body had any blood since there was just so much in his cheeks. 

It was taking every part of him to say what he had to, but he was gonna get it out one way or another. “Also earlier, thanks for..you know..when you..”Why was is always so hard to talk to her?(y/n) Pulled her hand from his and held both his cheeks. She planted a kiss on his lips. With every intention to pull away, Saeran pulled her back for just a little longer. Finally letting go, it was her turn to be fire engine red. “So..Let’s do this again next thursday?”


End file.
